


Mid November

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [55]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, M/M, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Sad, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve’s pregnancy is anything but joyful.One-shot based on the song Mid November by the artist Jonathan Rice
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Mid November

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE!! I'm back and I will be uploading everything I've written this week and it was a lot so be ready to read. LOL Love ya!!

Billy approached their bathroom door that was cracked open and lightly knocked, “Hey babe, everything okay in there?” 

“No.” Steve groans and Billy can hear the rippling of the water in the tub as Steve shifted. 

Billy opens the door and finds his husband struggling to get comfortable but just can’t seem to find the right headspace for him to relax. 

“Do you want to get out?” 

“Yeah.” Steve whimpers and lets out a defeated breath, slowing his movements. 

Billy reaches his arms down and lifts his husband out of the tub, no even caring that his clothes got wet from Steve splashing the water as he exited the tub. He hands his husband a towel and Steve thanks him before wrapping it around his waist and trudges into their bedroom, his distended belly leading the way.

Steve is seven months pregnant and has not had it easy with this pregnancy. He’s miserable all the time, his body is constantly sore, and he’s always so grouchy and never in the mood to do anything.

He complained to his husband all day about being in pain so he had Billy give him a full body massage which didn’t really work so then he took a bath but the pain just seemed to get worse, so he got out. 

Now he was standing in their bedroom, eyes closed, face scrunched together, and groaning at this pain that just kept coming and lurking in and around his belly.

“Sweetheart, you okay?” Billy comes up behind Steve and kisses his shoulder watching his husband try to concentrate on some slow breathing techniques but nothing came out of it. 

“I wanna call Doctor Sawyer.” Steve says and reaches for his cell that was sitting on his bedside table. “Something’s not right.” He shakes his head and sits down, calling his doctor. 

Billy stood in front of his husband, unsure of what to do, as Steve called his OB to see what was going on. 

When the doctor picked up, Steve lifted his head to begin to speak. “Hey Doc, yeah it’s me. Um, I was just calling because I’ve been in pain since early this morning. I thought it was Braxton Hicks but it hasn’t gone away and it seems to be getting worse over time...I’m just not sure what to do....Okay...It’s like all over my belly but more so on the lower side, it just hurts all around…”

While Steve talks to his doctor, Billy watches his face go from concerned to scared and he goes completely pale. 

“...O-Okay...Y-Yeah...Okay...We’ll se-see you soon...Th-thanks bye.” Steve hangs up and takes a deep breath then glances up at his husband, tears filling his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Billy asks and kneels in front of his husband, setting his hands on his knees. 

“S-She said she wants us to c-come in b-because she th-thinks something m-may be wrong and sh-she-”  
“Okay, okay shh, it’s okay.” Billy soothes his husband and gets up, rubbing circles along Steve’s back. “We’re gonna get you dressed then we’ll head over to Doctor Sawyer’s office okay?” 

Steve nods, whimpering while trying to settle. 

Billy pulls some tissues from the box next to him and hands them to Steve, “Here sweetheart.” 

“Th-Thank you.” Steve hiccups and dabs his tears away, sniffling. “C-Can you help me?” 

“Of course honey. Come on, let’s get ready to go.” Billy grabs Steve’s hand and pulls him off their bed, taking him over to their walk in closet. 

Steve gets dressed in a baggy t-shirt and some grey sweats then is taken downstairs by Billy. He waits while his husband makes sure everything is off and locked before they head out to the car. Steve’s face was all puffy and red so once he was outside, he took some deep breaths to try and calm himself before they left. 

The two of them climb into the car and once Billy was buckled in, he turned to look over at his husband and reached for his hand. 

“Hey,” Billy calls Steve, causing him to look up at him. “It’s gonna be okay, alright? Whatever it is, we’re gonna be okay.” He tells him and leans over the center console, placing a reassuring kiss onto Steve’s lips. 

Steve nods and squeezes Billy’s hand as they make the drive to see Doctor Sawyer.

He cries the entire ride there from his anxiety and from the pain he was feeling. Billy continued to try and calm him down but Steve just couldn’t settle because there was a possibility something major was wrong with their baby.

When they arrive at the hospital, Billy parks in the garage that’s attached to the building which held the offices for many other doctors who work out of the hospital. The two of them took the elevator up to the fourth floor and made their way down the hall to Doctor Sawyer’s office. 

Billy signs his husband in so that Steve can sit down and relax for a bit. He then goes to sit with him in one of the chairs and takes his hand again. Steve leans his head onto Billy’s shoulder and Billy can feel him trembling at his side.

Doctor Sawyer comes into view and Steve lifts his head once he sees her. “Hi, come on back.” She waves them towards her and the two of them get up, following her to an exam room. 

“Okay, I’m gonna have you remove your pants and we’ll get to checking on this baby.” She says and steps out to give Steve some privacy. 

Billy helps him take off his sweats and boxers then he gets onto the bed, using a fresh paper sheet to cover his thigh. 

Doctor Sawyer knocks before entering and comes back in, advising Steve to lay back. “I just want to see if you’re dilating at all or if the cord has somehow gone into your birth canal, that could be a possibility why you’re having all this pain.” She tells him and sits on her stool, placing his feet into the stirrups at the end of the bed. “Scoot down for me and relax okay? You’re gonna feel some pressure but it’ll only take a moment.” 

Steve takes a deep breath and does as she says, holding onto Billy’s hand while his doctor pressed her fingers into his entrance. 

“Just relax, Steve. It’ll be over soon.” Doctor Sawyer prods inside Steve and doesn’t feel much so she pulls her fingers out and removes her gloves. “I’m not feeling anything. You’re not dilating and your cervix is clear so let me feel your bump to see how this baby’s positioned.” 

She stands and feels around his bump which hurts him more.

“Ow….Ow...Please, stop.” Steve winces at her touch and begins to cry even harder, trying to keep it together in front of Billy, who’s also trying to be as sweet and supportive towards his husband by holding Steve’s hand and running his fingers through his hair. 

Doctor Sawyer pulls away from Steve and sighs. “Well, I don’t want to worry you but it does seem you are having contractions and there may be a chance that her position is causing the abdominal pain but if it’s more than that, I will be concerned. So, I am going to have you admitted and we’ll monitor you and the baby closely throughout the night to see if anything changes and hopefully stop your contractions and prevent you from going into preterm labor.” She tells her patient and he just nods as his bottom lip wobbles. “I’ll let you get dressed and when you’re ready we’ll head over and get your checked in.” With that, she leaves the room. 

Steve stays on the bed and he covers his face, sobbing while feeling embarrassed. 

“Baby,” Billy bends down and wraps his arms around his husband as he cries. “It’s gonna be okay, Stevie.” He tells him and just holds him close for a few minutes knowing Steve needed him. 

“W-What if something’s wr-wrong with our baby, Billy?” Steve asks and sniffles, wiping his runny nose. 

“Well then we’ll deal with it, okay?” Billy didn’t want to accept the fact that something could be potentially wrong with their child so he tried to stay positive. “Let's just see what’s going on and we’ll go from there.” 

When Steve finally stops crying, he gets his sweats back on and takes Billy’s hand. The two of them leave the exam room and meet Doctor Sawyer in the waiting room. She sends them both a comforting smile then has them follow her out the door and to the enclosed bridge that connected the offices to the hospital. 

They head up to the maternity ward and she gets Steve admitted with one of the nurses at the desk then brings them to a room, letting them get settled before coming to check in.

Steve hasn’t really stopped crying because he’s so stressed and worried that something may seriously wrong with their daughter. 

It takes him a while to change into the gown that was placed on the bed for him but once he was changed, he laid down and closed his eyes taking a couple cleansing breaths to ease his mind and his body. 

A nurse comes in and gets an IV hooked up to Steve then puts a fetal monitor around his bump, informing him that this just measures the baby’s heart rate. Doctor Sawyer came in soon after and went over to Steve’s bed. 

“How’re you feeling?” She asks. 

“Tired and in pain.” He whines and she nods in understanding. 

“Try to relax. I know it’s easier said than done but try to keep a positive mind set, everything is looking good so far, we just need to get these contractions to stop.” Steve sighs and rubs his hands down his face. “I know you’re frustrated, Steve, but just take some deep breaths and relax okay?” 

“Okay.” He swallows and his Adam’s apple bobs behind his throat. “I think I’m gonna take a nap.” 

“That’s good, get some rest. I’ll be back to check on you later.” She advises him and makes her way out of the room.

So with his doctor gone, Steve stirs in the bed and tries to get into a comfortable position. He groans a bit but settles on his left side, facing Billy who sat next to his bed in a hard plastic chair. 

Billy flashes Steve a small smile and reaches his hand out, brushing Steve’s bangs out of his face. “Get some sleep sweetheart. I’ll be right here okay?” He gets up and kisses Steve’s forehead. 

Steve closes his eyes and tries to get some sleep but can’t because he has so much on his mind, it's just racing and constantly going. 

After about two hours of tossing, turning, huffing, and puffing, Steve was aggravated that he just couldn’t settle. So Billy decides to climb into bed with him and brings his hands to Steve’s growing bump, feeling their baby girl move right under his palm.

“Tell her to stay put. I’m not ready for her yet.” Steve moans with his eyes closed and his back pressed against Billy’s chest. 

Billy chuckles, “Okay.” His hand continues to rub small circles around Steve’s bump. “You heard your momma baby girl? You have to stay there a little bit longer before you come out.” The baby kicks at her daddy’s hand and both men smile. “I know you’re excited to get out here and meet us, we’re excited to meet you too but momma’s not done baking you yet. Once he’s done then you can come out and spend the rest of your life with us.” 

Steve cackles and laces his fingers together with Billy’s while his hand is still over his bump. 

Billy continues talking to the baby and they get a few kicks in response which has Steve slowly starting to feel better. 

As he is finally starting to relax, Steve gets hit with a very strong pain and clenches his hand around his husband’s as he breathes through it. 

“I...am never...having kids...again.” He breathes through gritted teeth and tries to keep calm but the pain was intense. Steve was having only her and that’s it.  
“Just breathe honey, don’t talk, breathe.” Billy inhales and exhales with his husband until the pain subsides and his body relaxes. “You can do this.” Billy adds and Steve nods against the pillow his head was on.

As the day went on, Steve’s contractions got worse. He was in blinding pain from how bad it hurt and couldn’t cope with it, it was just there. 

“Billy...I can’t….hurts….” 

“I know baby. I pushed for the nurse okay? She should be in soon.” 

Just then, a nurse came in and ran over to the monitor watching it spike. She curses under her breath and pages for Doctor Sawyer right away.

Billy watched his husband struggle on the bed and cup the underside of his bump, sobbing from the pain that felt like it was tearing his body apart. 

Steve’s monitors started to rapidly beep and his whole body convulsed on the bed. The nurse pushes a button behind his bed signalling alarms and a voice coming over the intercom announcing there was a code blue.

Billy was standing there, white as a sheet in sheer panic watching in terror at his husband who was flailing on the bed that was being lowered by the nurses that ran into the room. He couldn’t hear anything around him and was in his own little world, staring at Steve. 

He felt himself being torn away from his husband and blinked back into reality, pulling from whoever’s grip he was in. 

“No! That’s my husband!” He shouts, tears rushing out of his eyes and down his cheeks. “Please! Steve! Baby!” Billy fights the nurses, crying and shouting over Steve’s monitors that were going off like crazy. “Stop! Let me be!”

Before he knew it, Billy was being shoved out of the room. He caught one last glimpse at his love as he was there on the bed and the monitors just went wild, leaving him in the hallway sobbing. 

“My babies!”


End file.
